


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Thrisbe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrisbe/pseuds/Thrisbe
Summary: The reader goes through the story of meeting the Winchester's and where she is now.Sorry I am not any good at writing a summary.





	1. Chapter 1

When I was growing up, I was never given dolls, coloring books, or a tea set. Instead my parents gave my brother, Donny, and I wooden machetes and toy guns to practice with. Drilled us in different fight maneuvers and escape methods. And quizzed us in lore at least once a day. At dinner we never talked about what we had done that day but rather what all we would drill on tomorrow.

That was all before I lost my dad when I was 11. It had been the first real hunt I was allowed to tag along for. Werewolves, we had thought there was only two of them. It should have been really simple, with four of us we easily outnumbered them. However, there were four of them. One for each of us. I still should have been fine. I had done all of the drills and read all of the lore possible. I had even studied my dad's journal as if it was the Bible itself. But none of that helped when the werewolf charged at me.

I thought I was ready, I had silver bullets and knife on me. I even had my gun raised. Then I don't know what happened, all of the sudden it was on top of me. Claws digging into my arm and fangs right above my face. I screamed and tried to fight it off but when a werewolf has you at this point it basically game over. My gun had been knocked about a yard away and there was no way I was getting to my knife. Then the weight was ripped off. And my dad was standing in between me and the werewolf. I lunged for my gun but I wasn't quick enough. The werewolf was on top of him and didn't waste a second. I pulled the gun up and fired four shots into the werewolf. But it was too late, my dad was dead.

My mom never forgave me, hell I never forgave myself. Since that day my family spent our days in old motel rooms. My mom wouldn't speak to me about anything other than information for a case. But Donny and I grew closer a lot closer, inseperatable to be exact. Our mother developed a horrible habit for drinking. One night she never came back from the bar. Donny and I went looking, we never found her. Three weeks later we received a call from other hunter they had found our mom. 

She had gone to take out a nest of Vampires. She had taken four of them with her. No one knew how many she had faced, the rest of them were long gone by then. She was found with a broken neck and drained of blood. They said they gave her a hunter's funeral. The day that they had called was my 18th birthday. 

Since nothing is forever eventually the tension between Donny and I grew way out of control. He left five months after hearing about our mom. I stole a car, a 69 Dodge Charger. From there I was on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast forward two and a half years of hunting solo is the start of everything. I had staked out a nest of Vamps the whole night before. There was at least 7 that I knew of, it was just like any other hunt. When the sun was high in the sky I pocketed several syringes of dead man's blood, grabbed a machete, and headed toward the abandoned farm house.

I slip into the house through a broken window and quickly and as quietly, as the old floor boards allow, make my way into the main living area. From the doorway I can see 6 Vamps all asleep in various positions and places. I still don't understand why they don't pick places with plenty of beds.

Anyway, I started into the room carefully stopping at the edge of the closest one and raised the machete to chop off its head when a girl upstairs let out a blood curling scream.

"Damnit!" I yelled as I brought the machete down. Of course she would scream not just let me save her ass in peace, because that would be too easy.

The other five jump awake only a little groggy. I step to the nearest one quickly slicing off the head. Turning to face the next one. He was at least six foot tall, and looked like a high school jock that spent all of his free time lifting weights.

I swing machete aiming for his neck and just as I'm about to connect another one behind me grabs a hold of my pony tail yanking me to the ground. Two of the vamps are standing right beside me, and I could hear the other two not far off. 

"You hunters are so stupid. Always just running in with no idea what you are doing. I'm not complaining though, I like killing you." The closest one said pulling me up by my neck. "I bet you taste good, sweetheart."

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "too bad you wont get to find out." And with that I stabbed a vial of dead man's blood into his neck. Slicing off the heads of two of the others on my way up before turning around and decapitating him. The last one in the living room was fairly easy, just ran at me out of anger making it way to easy to kill him.

I headed upstairs assuming that the remaining vamp was the cause of the scream. And I was mostly right, besides the fact the it wasn't just the remaining vamp but vamps. 3 more than the one I new was there. So if you weren't keeping count, that makes 10 vamps all together. Except these already knew I was here long before I climbed those stairs.

The door was open just enough to allow me to see through the crack, seeing all four with their own weapons facing the door ready to fight. 

Long ago I gave up on making plans for a hunt because no matter what they always seemed to fail. So I have lived by the plan to just wing it and hope for the best.

With that I kicked the door open cutting the head off the first one. And when I turned another vamp was already there grabbing me and slamming me into the wall, forcing me to drop my machete. One more joined him to hold me against the wall while the other and what I guess was their leader walked up to me. 

"I know who you are, I've heard things about you. Things that apparently aren't true." I tried to yank myself away from them. I could see the hate in the leader's eyes. Who could blame him I just killed most of his nest. 

"You don't know anything about me." I said trying to think of a way out. I had two more vials in my pocket, that would take care of two of them for a bit but that still leaves the one. And my machete is a good 5 feet away. 

He laughed, "you're (Y/N) (Y/L/N). There has been talk."  
He came and put his head in my neck letting his teeth sink into my flesh. 

"Goddamnit!" I struggled against their strength. Managing somehow to get a hand free and grab the vials. Stabbing the leader and the one who was still holding me. And running to my machete before the other one could catch me. 

I cut the one chasing me head off first. Quickly following with the other two. I reached up and felt my neck. Blood was pouring out of the wounds. I was just about to walk out of the room, when I remembered the girl. I hadn't even noticed her when I came in. 

She was tied to a chair and was passed out. 'That's great.' I thought, now I get to drag her out of here. I untied her and began dragging her out of here. I was walking backwards and was trying to be extra careful I didn't fall down the steps. The blood was still running down my neck and onto my chest. 

"How the fuck are you still alive?" 

I dropped the girl and turned around ready to face another vamp. But I came face to face with the person I least expected to see, Donny.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, to be honest I never expected or wanted to see Donny again. I grabbed the girls hands and started pulling her down the stairs as gently as possible. 

"What do you mean? I'm here to kill the vamps. Or I thought I was."

"You're too late. Leave." I snapped reaching the end of the stairs and pulling the girl out the door and toward my car. 

"So how have you been, (Y/N)?" I glared at him choosing not to answer. Lifting the girl and placing her in the passenger seat. 

"Leave me the fuck alone Donny." I got in my car and started to pull out.turning around and heading to the nearest hospital. Looking back I saw Donny getting into his truck. 

Who does he think he is showing up and acting like he didn't abandon me. I kept the same number since he left just in case and he never tried to call me, not even a text to see if I was still alive. But now he acts like nothing has changed like I haven't been alone for the last two years. 

I get to the emergency room and carry the girl in there yelling for help. They bring a stretcher and take her from me. In the caos I slipped out heading back to my motel. Preparing to pack and leave first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. But I have already started on the third chapter so it should be up soon. Thank y'all for reading. Don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever and would love feed back! Thank you for reading!


End file.
